


Space Trip

by purplestripe66



Category: Power Rangers in Space
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 09:59:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3115871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplestripe66/pseuds/purplestripe66
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post CtD, the rangers lives are not exactly what they expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Space Trip

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mcmeekin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcmeekin/gifts).



"Ok," Ashley said for the third time.

Cassie watched her pacing around the living room with the phone. "Ok," she said again.

Cassie couldn't help but smile. It was almost funny when she wasn't the one on the phone talking to reporters.

"Ok, that would be fine. I'm sorry, I really have to go now," Ashley said.

She had said that about 10 minutes ago too. They were going to visit KO-35 and they were supposed to meet the other rangers on the Megaship almost half an hour ago.

"Ok, next week" Ashley told the phone again. "We'll see you then. Goodbye!" she hung up the phone before the person on the other end had a chance to respond. Ashley sighed.

"We really need to hire someone to handle these things," Ashley muttered.

"Who would think saving the universe would make up famous?" Cassie asked, getting up. "You ready to go?"

Before Ashley could answer, the phone rang. Ashley looked at the receiver that was still in her hand.

"Oh no you don't!" Cassie said, snatching the phone from her and tossing it onto the couch. "We're late already." Before Ashley could object, Cassie raised her communicator and teleported them both up to the ship.

Andros, Karone, and Zhane were sitting around the table in the workbay. "Sorry we're late," Ashley said, as the light of teleportation faded away. "I couldn't get off the phone with the reporter from KATZ."

"That's ok, TJ and Carlos aren't here yet either," Andros told them.

"You know," Cassie said, heading towards the Synthetron. "A month ago, if someone had been half an hour late, we would have been worried it was a monster attack. Now we're worried about reporters."

"Please tell me it's not going to be the same thing on KO-35," Ashley said, sitting down on one of the stools across from Andros.

Andros shook his head, "We never had to keep our identities secret on KO-35. They're used to Power Rangers."

"Good, cause I could really use a break from all of this," Cassie said handing a mug to Ashley and sitting down with one of her own.

Just as she sat down, twin streaks of blue and black appeared in the workbay. "Ok, the kids I understand, but I expect more from the parents!" TJ said.

Carlos smirked, "What, single soccer moms aren't your type?"

TJ shot him a glare.

"What happened to you guys?" Zhane asked, taking in their disheveled appearance.

"We had a kids meet and greet with the Power Rangers at the park," TJ told them.

"I take it that it didn't go well?" Cassie asked.

TJ shook his head, clearly not wanting to talk about it.

After they had returned to Earth after that final battle, the rangers had expected things to settle down. With their identities exposed, they knew that there would be questions, and certainly some media attention, but they had never expected just how much. 

It seemed like someone was constantly demanding their attention, whether it was the media, the government, or long lost relatives that they never knew they had that wanted a share of the glory. None of them were able to do so much as go to the grocery store without getting mobbed by people.

"Since we're all here, I'm going to go set a course for KO-35," Andros said, getting up to head towards the bridge.

"Andros!" Ashley called, running after him. She caught up to him in the corridor, "Do you regret it? Coming back to Earth with us I mean?" she asked.

Andros looked at her for a moment, then smiled, "No. I meant what I said, my home is with you guys."

Ashley smiled, taking his hand she walked with him towards the bridge.

"How long is it going to take to get to KO-35?" she asked.

"Not long, we can be there in about 4 hours," he told her.

"I was thinking, what if we take the scenic rout?" Ashley asked.

"The what?" Andros asked, confused.

"It means the long way around," she explained. "Like a road trip."

Andros gave her a look, "But we're in space. There is no long way around."

Ashley rolled her eyes, "What I _mean_ is, what if we take our time? We could all use a bit of a break from everything, and I think I know just the way to get everyone to relax."

***

Cassie had just changed into her pajamas when DECA announced everyone was to report to the bridge. 

She ran into Zhane on her way to the Megalift. "Do you have any idea what this is about?" she asked.

"Nope," Zhane said. By the look of him, he had just changed out of his uniform as well.

As soon as the doors to the bridge opened, Cassie found something big and white hurtling towards her face. She barely had time to put up her hands to catch it.

"What?" Cassie looked up, wondering why she had just had a pillow thrown at her.

"Surprise!" Ashley, Karone, Carlos, and TJ all shouted.

"What's this?" Zhane asked, as he and Cassie walked onto the bridge.

"Power Ranger space trip slumber party!" Ashley said. 

"Space trip?" Cassie asked with a laugh.

"Like a road trip! We won't reach KO-35 till mid morning, so Andros and I decided we could use some team bonding time."

Somehow, Cassie doubted that Andros had had anything to do with this, but she didn't object.

"Since when does it take 18 hours to get to KO-35 from Earth?" Zhane asked, picking up a pillow that had been left on one of the consuls.

"Ashley suggested we take the scenic rout," Andros explained.

"We have pizza, snacks, and DECA has a choice of the best movies of all time ready to watch on the big screen," Ashley said, indicating to the viewscreen. "And no reporters, phone calls-"

"Or soccer moms," Carlos added.

"Definitely no soccer moms," TJ agreed.

"That sounds great!" Cassie exclaimed as she hurried over to the big pile of pillows on the floor.

"Especially the pizza," Zhane agreed. "What's a 'soccer mom'?" Zhane asked Andros.

Andros shrugged as they followed the others to the front of the bridge.


End file.
